The Duty of Brothers
by randomramblings
Summary: A two part Angsty story. Legolas gets beaten up badly during a run in with orcs and Aragorn contemplates how much others have given up for him.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: All characters and facts related to Tolkien's works are his.  
  
Summary: Legolas gets beaten up badly after a run in with orcs and Aragorn contemplates just how much others have given up for him. A two part angsty piece.  
  
**The Duty of Brothers**  
  
_Part I_  
  
Legolas' trembling arm muscles twitched as he pulled back the string of the unfamiliar bow. The orc's bow was crudely made, but it would serve his purpose. His hold on the bow was made slippery by blood which trickled from his torn and bloodied wrists.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he took aim. He was just about to let loose the arrow into his target, when a coughing fit over took him. The bow fell onto the dirt with a clutter, as he dropped to his knees in pain, his arms wrapped tightly around his ribs. Unconsciousness threatened to claim him. His eyes fell on the still form of the ranger nearby, Aragorn needs me... his mind screamed while his ribs protested harshly against his heart's wishes.

Shakily, he forced himself upwards. He felt extremely guilty about Aragorn's head injury. He had, for the most part, managed to protect the ranger from serious harm while they were held captive by the orcs, but the ranger had struggled violently against their captors while the elf was... otherwise occupied and had received a few well aimed hits to his head. It was for this reason that he now lay at unawares at the elf's side.

Their escape attempt had brought the entire group of the foul beasts upon their heads. The monsters would catch up soon; it was only a matter of time. Legolas could already see them in the distance. He picked up the bow again determinedly, his shaking hands barely able to secure a firm grip on the stolen weapon.

Beside him, Aragorn stirred and moaned softly. The soft sound sent a jolt of pain through Legolas' heart and his grip on the bow tightened. He would kill as many as he was able while he still breathed.

He shot arrow after arrow into the orcs at the front of the group and smiled grimly to himself as they fell dead to the ground and were trampled on by their own companions. Every pull on the bowstring made his hurting back prickle with pain and his bruised muscles clench with the strain, but he continued steadfastly in his self imposed duty. Protect Aragorn. It didn't matter if he gave up his immortal life for the man.

This man was special. He was the heir to the throne of Gondor, but Legolas would have risked his own life for him even if the ranger was the son of a stable hand. To the loyal elf, he was something more. He was his friend.

His strength was fading fast and Legolas knew he was near spent. The quiver full of arrows, which he had stolen from the orcs, was almost empty. The orcs were almost upon them.

He notched the last arrow and sent it into the head of a particularly ugly looking orc. Then he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. There was nothing else he could do. He crawled over to Aragorn's side and was relieved to see the ranger showing signs of waking.

As the last threads of consciousness slipped from his grasp, he saw a single elven arrow burst from the woods and implant itself into the heart of an orc which had finally caught up with pair. Help was here.

Legolas' last thoughts were that of great relief as he lost his hold on the last threads of consciousness.

------------------

Hushed voices over his head guided Aragorn slowly back to consciousness.

__

_Hope he will be alright...Grievously wounded... terrible hurts..._

Aragorn wondered vaguely who they were talking about. It couldn't be him. All he felt was a slight pounding in his head. His other body parts seemed unhurt. Cautiously, he shifted his arms and then his legs. But if they won't talking about him... fear spiked through his heart as he realized who they must be referring to. He opened his eyes hurriedly and blinked rapidly to clear his hazy vision.

The worried faces of his brother came into view.

"You are finally awake.," said a voice full of relief.

"Where is Legolas?" Aragorn rasped out through his dry throat.

A water skin met his lips and he gulped down some must needed water before repeating his question.

"He is... will be, fine."

But Aragorn caught the worry that laced the assurance. He closed his eyes in fatigue as he recalled what his friend had been through.  
  
__

_Legolas was tied firmly between two rough stakes. He sagged in his bonds, his head falling to rest on his chest. His blonde hair was dirty and tangled and blood matted it in some places. His tunic hung in tatters about him; the once green fabric now turned rust colored.  
  
_

_His breath came in short shallow gasps as he struggled to take in air with his broken ribs. There was only so much an elf could take and three days of abuse in the hands of orcs – the masters in the art of torture – was almost more then he could bear.  
  
_

_L__egolas swallowed painfully through his sore throat. His lips were dry and cracked and bleeding where he had bit it. He desperately craved water. With the quantity of blood he had lost, and the meager rations of water, he was beginning to feel extremely dizzy and weak. He lifted his eyelids slightly and his gaze fell on the ground before him. He felt his stomach churn at the sight of his own blood staining the ground.  
  
_

_At least, he thought with some measure of relief, they had not touched Aragorn yet, and he intended to keep it that way...  
_  
__

_Why?_ Aragorn thought. _Why were others always so keen to protect him? Why were others always willing to let their blood be spilled, rather then let his mortal blood taint the ground?_ He pushed these questions to the back of his mind for now. His main concern at the moment was finding out how Legolas was doing.

As he listened carefully to the sounds of the hastily set up camp, he thought he heard a few half quenched whimpers of distress. He sat up and tried to ignore the spinning of his head. His eyes sought out the source of the sound.

A firm hand helped him stand and the man sent a grateful glance to his brother. He had to see how Legolas was faring.

Elladan helped his foster brother gently down onto the ground next to the fallen woodland elf. There was a look of gut wrenching guilt on Aragorn's face as he watched Elrohir tenderly care for Legolas' hurts.

Some of the welts on Legolas' back broke open as Elrohir ran a clean cloth over them to clean off the dirt and blood that encrusted the ugly wounds. Blood flowed down the Prince of Mirkwood's back and onto the ground.

The injured elf's lips were very white. He had lost too much blood and he was shivering as though with cold. His eyes were disconcertingly closed. They all knew it was something more than temperature that plagued the elf. He was falling into shock.

They had to get him back to Imladris as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry we weren't there sooner."

Aragorn hastily brushed his brother's soft apology aside. He felt Elladan place a comforting hand on his shoulder. They both hoped that Legolas would be alright.  
  
**TBC...  
  
Who wants the second part of the story? Please review!**


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: All characters and facts related to Tolkien's works are his.

**The Duty of Brothers**

Part II

Aragorn sat dismally under a tree in one of the many gardens in Imladris, Idly; he fiddled with the blades of grass that formed a smooth green carpet around him. He rested his head against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes.

_The stubborn elf was in pain but refused to  admit it. He watched as Legolas struggled not to let his face twist into an expression of pain as he tried to sit up. Aragorn could see the large colourful bruises that decorated the elf's torso; in all probability, at least a few of the elf's ribs were cracked. Every movement had to be agony for him. _

_The orcs had finally returned Legolas to his companion's side, but much damage had already been done. The ranger's heart ached at his friend's sacrifice. Legolas had deliberately baited the orcs every time they so much as glanced in the man's direction, hoping to distract them and keep them occupied. It had worked, much to the elf's relief and Aragorn's dismay, and the orcs had let the full fury of their rage fall on the elf alone._

_The elf opened his pain filled eyes and fixed them on Aragorn. Hurriedly and with an eye on the orcs, he whispered his proposed plan of escape. He was interrupted once by a fit of coughing, but within a few moments, Aragorn had gotten the gist of the plan…_

A large, fat drop of water landed neatly on Aragorn's nose, pulling him out of the light sleep that he had fallen into. The once shining sky had been shielded by heavy grey clouds which were slowly beginning to let loose their tears. Aragorn got to his feet and began to walk back to shelter; he had just gotten under a roof when it began to rain. Thunder rumbled through the corridor.

Aragorn wondered if maybe Legolas had finally awakened, with all the noise the sudden storm was causing. Probably not… Despite the doubts that he had, he couldn't help quickening his pace a little as he headed for Legolas' room anxiously.

The elf remained unchanged though he looked much better now. Clean white bandages were wrapped around his torso and his arms lay limply at his side. His fever had escalated the day before but had broken sometime in the course of the night. He was only sleeping now. Aragorn remembered the day before with a shudder.

_Legolas coughed violently, one hand clutched at his chest. His eyes were glazed and dilated with fever. Aragorn wet another piece of cloth and placed it on his forehead. He murmured soothing words to his friend who seemed to calm a bit. _

_A moan escaped from Legolas' throat. Some moisture leaked out from the corner of his eyes and he blinked. His vision was blurred and he didn't really know what was going on. His eyelids fell downwards and fell into a feverish slumber._

_Aragorn watched sadly as his friend fell back to sleep. The elf's face was creased with pain even while he slept…_

In comparison with the night before, Legolas looked much more peaceful. He was still very pale but it seemed his pain had lessened. Aragorn pulled a chair to the elf's side and sank into it. He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. A jagged streak of lightning tore the sky into two and lighted up the room. Legolas stirred slightly. Aragorn sat by his friend's side, determined not to let his friend wake up to an empty room.

 

He felt the cool dewy air on his face and sighed in contentment. He could imagine the sunlight on his face and the white walls surrounding him. After the few nightmarish days in the hands of orcs, he felt a little hesitant about opening his eyes. Suppose this was just a dream? He did not think he could take it.

Tentatively, he lifted first one eyelid and then the other. An immerse wave of happiness washed over him. He was safe. There were no orcs in this place. He gave a contented sigh of relief.

His eyes lighted up as he caught sight of Aragorn. The man's head rested on one of his arms. _He's sure to have a stiff neck when he wakens…  _Legolas thought fondly. He was deciding whether he should wake him but before he could do anything else, the ranger stirred.

The moment Aragorn looked upon his friend and his bright clear eyes, it seemed as though a great load was off his back. He smiled happily at the elf, delighted that he _truly_ was going to be fine now.

Legolas watched silently as several emotions flittered across Aragorn's face. Joy he could make out the clearest but there was something else in his eyes. Faint traces of guilt and confusion. He frowned slightly as he wondered what was bothering the man. The guilt he could easily account for but confusion? Aragorn walked over to a side table and poured the elf a glass of water.

As soon as his dry throat was soothed, he quietly asked, "What ails you my friend?"

Aragorn was startled. Here he was, just awakened after several pain filled days and the elf was asking what ailed _him._ After suffering several cracked ribs, a badly welted back and an assortment of cuts and many bruises, the elf's first real words were what was wrong with Aragorn.

"Shouldn't _I _be asking _you _that?"

"Oh… I'm feeling much better. There's no need for great fuss. I will heal." Legolas waved aside the man's concern carelessly.

"So… tell me. What is troubling you?" Legolas persisted. He knew the man would try to put off the question and he wanted to know once and for all what was troubling his friend before the matter dragged on.

Aragorn hesitated, pondering over whether he should tell Legolas what was troubling him. Finally, he let out a deep sigh and said wearily.

"It's just that… I bring so much pain and suffering to everyone around me. You… Elladan, Elrohir…" His voice trailed off. He had been troubled by this ever since he had come back to consciousness the day of their rescue. Legolas kept silent.

"Am I really worth so much? You have an immortal life. You should live through the ages and sail for the west when you so wish to… why risk losing that life just so I can walk safe and sound upon this earth?"

Legolas thought over this for a while before looking Aragorn straight in the eye and replying.

"I suppose it's as much for ourselves as for you. To lose you when we know we could have done something, would be more then our elven hearts could take…" He paused.

"To lose you and let the rest of middle earth suffer the consequences of your lost… wouldn't that be cruel? To bring pain and suffering to all of middle earth because we sat back and let you be lost to the world… you were meant for great things Aragorn. No matter how much you deny it and hide from it, you will do great things one day… you will make your father and all who know you proud." It seemed almost like tears of pride were glistening in Legolas' eyes and he tried to convince his friend of his worth.

"Meanwhile, it's up to your brothers and I to keep you safe till that time comes." He turned his face towards the window and watched the blue sky marbled with white.

He felt a callused palm on his hand and turned back towards Aragorn. With a small smile, he covered the man's hand with his own.

"Hannon le"

"You are most welcome, Aragorn. You are so very welcome."

He couldn't help adding as a concluding statement, "Besides, nothing like a few days with the orcs to teach you the value of water."

He glanced at the cool glass of water next to him, his eyes shining mischievously.

Aragorn looked at the elf like he was crazy. Perhaps the fever had done more harm then he thought…

**TBC…**

**Please review if possible! The 3rd part may be posted quicker… **

Ok, here's the thing. This was meant to be a two part story but since some of you actually want to know how Aragorn and Legolas came to be in the hands of orcs, **I'm adding another part. So more elf angst coming up… **

**Thanx**** for reviewing…. See! They motivated me to write a third part…. **


	3. part III END

Disclaimer: All facts and Characters related to Tolkien's works are his.

The Duty of Brothers

Part III

Legolas shifted slightly on his back and let out a low moan. Despite his assurances that he was fine, he was still far from fully healed and his welted back did not take too kindly to a soft bed spread rubbing against it.

He stifled the soft sound of pain quickly before anyone passing by the door to his room could hear it. It wouldn't do to let Aragorn notice for he knew it would increase his friend's guilt tenfold. The elf fidgeted restlessly where he lay. If not for the fact that Lord Elrond had given him strict orders _not_ to get out of the be, he would be doing more then just fidgeting like a nervous elfling.

To put it plainly, the Prince of Mirkwood was bored. He didn't feel much like sleeping, he had done much of that in the past two days and though he still felt a little weak, he had strength enough to want to wander the halls of Imladris again.

Just as he was seriously considering whether or not to disobey Lord Elrond's orders and weighing the consequences of his actions, Aragorn stepped into the room. Legolas beamed from ear to ear.

"You've arrived just in time… to help me out of this bed." He said innocently.

Aragorn frowned. You know adar said you were not to get up yet. At his friend's crestfallen look, he almost started chuckling.

"Don't worry, you will be allowed up and about in no time."

Legolas stared half sulkily back at the healer, considering the virtue of arguing that he was perfectly capable of doing just that right now, and then decided against it. He relaxed as Aragorn helped turn him onto his side to reach his back.

He hissed softly as the man applied a cooling salve to the ugly whip marks that adorned his back. Unable to help himself, his mind flew back to how he had acquired them.

_An orc hit the back of his knee and he stumbled before falling onto the ground. A thin piece of chord connected with his back, cutting deeply and tearing through cloth and skin. He resisted the urge to cry out. _

_He got back to his feet and stared defiantly back at the orcs. He was an elf, he was royalty, he would not disgrace his race or his house. A blow to the back of his head made his ears ring oddly and throb incessantly. _

_You are an elf… you are a prince… you will not buckle under their abuse. He repeated this over and over in his head like a mantra, trying desperately to prevent himself from giving voice to his pain. His eyes flew open and a small gasp escaped his lips before he clamped his mouth tightly shut again. The whip hit him again. You are an elf… you are a prince… you will not buckle under their abuse…_

He was thankful to be alive.

"Thank Elbereth …" The elf didn't realize he'd uttered his thanks out loud.

"What did you say?" Aragorn asked, puzzled.

"Oh… nothing, nothing." Legolas hastily said.

Aragorn continued his task of applying salve onto Legolas' back, he felt his friend relax as the medication cooled and soothed the raw skin. When at last the man was done, he called to the elf softly. He didn't respond, he had finally fallen asleep again as the pain of his back receded.

Aragorn smiled to himself and stood up to go. His foot nudged something on the floor and he bent down to pick it up. It was a bloodied arrow tip. The servants must have missed it when they cleaned the room. The arrow tip brought back terrible memories.

_Legolas__ leapt to his feet and drew his bow. _

_"Orcs."___

_Aragorn readied his sword and the two friends stood back to back, ready to defend themselves against the coming danger. They heard twigs snap under brutal feet. A dark force was surging through the woods and heading straight for them. Aragorn could feel Legolas' body tensing with anticipation. _

_They could smell the foul odour of the orcs even before they appeared. Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly and pointed his arrow at the direction of the stench. _

_"Almost…" He ground out through gritted teeth to the ranger. Aragorn tightened his grip on his sword. _

_A vicious war cry rang through the trees and the orcs poured forth from the towering pillars, snarling and growling like the beasts that they were._

_"Be careful."_

_"I will if you will." Aragorn flashed a grin at the elf and turned to face the orcs with a gleam in his eye. One of the braver orcs advanced and lunged with his scimitar, Aragorn dodged. Nearby, he could hear Legolas shooting off arrows at close range, before the sounds changed to the cutting of air and flesh by long white knifes. He plunged his sword into the nearest enemy and slashed the neck of another…_

_… Legolas panted slightly as he killed yet another orc. The numbers of this group seemed infinite. Or maybe it was just that the scales were tipped greatly and not in his favor. Despite the stamina of both him and his companion, he knew they were tiring. They could not keep this up. _

_His worst fears became reality when he saw an orc grab Aragorn from behind and hug the man to his chest, using him as a shield. _

_"Give yourself up or this one dies." He poised his blade menacingly over Aragorn's throat. _

_The man met Legolas' eyes and silently pleaded with him not to give himself up. The elf's weapons fell to the ground and he slowly raised his hands to show they were empty. The orcs advanced immediately…_

Aragorn's gaze fell back onto the sleeping elf. He gently rearranged the blanket around Legolas. His friend had been through much in the past few days and he was afraid that the natural elements would affect him more than usual. The elf shifted but did not awaken.

Despite his valiant protests, he was still far from "alright".

Aragorn sighed as feelings of guilt welled up in him again. It would be awhile before he put the matter past him. Soundlessly, he left the elf to his sleep. Legolas blinked blearily as he heard the man's footsteps fading away.

He had heard Aragorn sigh loudly and knew exactly what was bothering him. He worried for a minute or two about the feelings that the man was feeling before being comforted by a sudden thought.

_He is strong. He will master his emotions. There is only so much I can do to help him. _

The Prince of Mirkwood's confidence in his friend was deep rooted and did not waver easily. He had faith in the man. His worry ebbing away, the elf followed once more the path of dreams in the lush green forest that his home had once been.

-End –

Well . I think I'll leave it here. Hope you ppl enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this fic.

**Thanks for reading… it'd be nice if you reviewed. **


End file.
